Drax the Destroyer
Drax, also known as Drax the Destroyer, was a former intergalactic criminal and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He sought revenge on Ronan the Accuser for killing his wife and daughter, and went on a rampage across the galaxy, ending with him being imprisoned by the Nova Corps in the Kyln. There Drax became uneasy allies with Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, together they broke out of the Kyln and became embroiled in the Quest for the Orb. Four years later, the Guardians of the Galaxy joined up with Thor and the Avengers in trying to stop Thanos from obtaining the Infinity Stones. When Thanos gathered all of the stones, he used them to eradicate half the universe's population, including Drax and the Guardians, except Rocket Raccoon and Nebula. Why He Rocks # Underneath Drax's brutish appearance, serious demeanor and seemingly unquenchable murderous rage, due to his quest to avenge his family, belies a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence. # He is capable of elaborated speech filled with vocabulary few would expect someone like him to know when calm, enough to prompt Peter Quill to call him a thesaurus, which he disliked as he did not understand that it was a metaphor. # For Drax, his exploits with the Guardians of the Galaxy have been a journey of renewal with the trauma he suffered after losing his family was so severe that he lost himself to rage and revenge. # Yet the new family Drax has found has given him more serenity and allowed him to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within himself. # In the Guardians, Drax finds an adopted family that share similar experiences of loss and hardship. In particular, Drax finds a daughter figure in Mantis, whom he sees as sharing the same innocence that his daughter once had. # After the battle with Ronan, Drax attempted to learn more about living as a modern citizen to avoid getting into any more trouble with the law since his records have been expunged. He, in turn, experienced trouble understanding this concept, he asked if he could rip out a man's spine if he annoys him, which Rhomann Dey reminded him was murder, and therefore, illegal. Bad Qualities # His rage and hatred for Ronan the Accuser often made him highly impatient with his new teammates when he did not see that they could beat Ronan. # He can often act without thinking of the consequences, such as getting Ronan to come to Knowhere in order to fight him, which lead to Ronan obtaining the Orb, nearly destroying his friends, and eventually lead to the Battle of Xandar and near destruction of the planet at Ronan's hands. # He felt great remorse towards his rashness and selfishly endangering others for his own vengeance, prompting him to work better with his team. Trivia * Drax demonstrated many times a severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, noted to be a trait of his people by Rocket Raccoon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Swordsmans Category:Optimistic Characters Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Superheroes Category:2020s Characters